VanillaCandy: A Choice in Name of Love
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Be young forever can be a gift, but when you're nine forever but fall in love, it can also be a curse. Vanellope handled her love for one of her best friends for years, but now she needs to make a choice, erase her feelings for him forever, or creat a way to they to be together, but it has a great chance to her to death.


_Be young forever can be a gift, but when you're in love it can be also a curse. In name of her love, Vanellope makes a hard and dangerous choice, forget her love for him forever or risk her life to be with him._

* * *

"Hey Vannie!" Called a very happy James.  
Vanellope couldn't help but smiled back. She heard Gloyd and Swizzle laughing near and rolled her eyes.  
"Hi Jay-Jay! I thought you was going to take three days off." She commented.  
"Yeah, but I missed you."  
"Well, you was going to see me after the rooster, like aways."  
"It isn't the same thing. Not with the rest of the family around."

Vanellope blushed with the comment. But it was strange, comming from James. He was ever so insecure and shy.  
"What you drank this time?" She asked suspicious.  
"Nothing I could remeber." James shrugged.  
But Vanellope couldn't believe that, principally considering the way he was so dangerously near her.  
"Well, so how about we go to a private place?" She asked, bur real intention was got someone to check out on him.  
"It would be good. So where are we going?"  
"It will be a surprise." She replied.

Vanellope asked herself to who she should ask help and decided just one person could really help in that case, but where to find her at that time?  
But she imediately mentaly facepalmed. Why she had a cellphone if it wasn't to emergences like that?  
"Just a minute." She asked James. "I need to call a friend first."

Take James to see Clarion was easy, the way he was he would go anywhere Vanellope asked him for.  
The redhead was at her workshop. As Vanellope walked in she hidde some papers she was drawing on.  
"Oh, here are you Vannie! What's wrong?"  
Vanellope turned to James.  
"Jay, would you take me a slight lunch?" She asked sweetly.  
"As fast as I can Nellie." He replied, gently kissed her hand and walked to the kitchen.  
"I need to explain?" Vanellope asked Clarion when James couldn't hear them.  
"Since when he is this way?" Clarion asked worried.

"Since the first moment I saw him today. And get even worst sometimes."  
"I'll see hat I can do."  
Clarion walked to the kitchen too, Vanellope just sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, waiting them to come back. After ten minutes they finally appeared, Clarion supporting her twin, who seemed about to faint sleep.  
The girl put him on the couch at Vanellope's side.  
"What happened to him?" The candy girl asked worried.  
"I just gave him a kind of medicine to put him asleep. Probably it happened from another of his inventions incidents, but guess what? He will be normal in one or two hours."

"Oh, good!" Vanellope exclaimed standing up. "So I'm going to see Ralph. I noticed you has a lot of important, secret work to do. Tell him to pass at Sugar Rush tomorrow if he're feeling better."  
She was walking away when Clarion called her back.  
"May I talk with you?"  
"Sure. About what?"  
"The way James was acting."  
"You said it was because an accident or something like this. We have nothing to talk about."  
"Yeah, we have. Besides it being because of that, you think it isn't true?" Clarion asked.  
"Of course not!" Vanellope protested, avoiding her friend's look.

"You think I don't notice? The way you're attached t each other; the way you two become when look into each other's eyes; the way you smile and James blush every time someone say something about you two and a lot of another details? I'm not blind Vannie, you two has a crush on each other since... I suppose since the day you got that virus."  
"And what you would say if it was true?" Vanellope asked her, tense.

"What more I should say? True love is rare and powerful, but you have to take in consideration you're just nine, and will be this age while you're plugged in. And James' just ten. You have to stop it before you get so far, like when you and that virus-Vanellope switched dimensions."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You two are friends and it will never be allowed to change, it's what I'm saying. I know it's hard to handle... It's hard to me too... But like me you two have to find a way."

Vanellope couldn't say she understanded, but also couldn't say she don't. She really had liked James since that day and it was for five whole years. She remembered when Roxas asked Rebel Clarion about they being so young to be together and the girl replied she could wait. But Vanellope hasn't nothing to wait. She wasn't going to grow up, and James choosed not too, for her, they were going to be young forever.

But so she remembered another thing, the reason why James could choose his age and the Parallel World's kids would just grow up normally and she decided she should talk with an adult about that.


End file.
